Palisade
A sturdy wall, hard to destroy without the aid of a Battering Ram for an average player. *You will need at least 626 strength to damage it with your bare hands. (576 with a pickaxe , 484 with a Sledgehammer .) *You will need at least 36 strength to damage it with a battering ram. A pickaxe does not help while using a battering ram, according to loftar. How to Acquire uild > alls and Fences > alisade Begin by constructing a cornerpost and then right click on the cornerpost to expand the wall. Two empty tiles with cornerposts on either side make building a gate possible. Once a gate has been built, the character laying the final touch on the gate will receive a Key for it. You must wait 12 (real-life) hours after building the initial cornerpost before you may Extend it, to allow the bone glue to set. Notes *All palisades, cornerposts and gates should be constructed on paved tiles to lessen the decay rate. Gates require extra 2 paved tiles in front of and behind them. *Each gate requires its own unique key to be opened, one key is received for free upon completion of the gate. Keys can be named. If you want additional keys then you will have to copy them via the use of a Key-Mold. Each copy will require a nugget of metal. *If you finish by building your gate with the first and last palisade corner post you will only have to build one initial corner post, additional gates will require more cornerposts. *You only need to build 1 palisade cornerpost to make a square wall with 1 gate, not 4, unless you want 4 gates. *If you want to save bone, leather or rope and still make another gate, you can place a cornerpost, place out two wall segments, place another cornerpost, remove the two wall segments and build a gate there. This will cost you 96 blocks of wood, while building a new post 2 tiles away from your last corner post will cost 160 wood, 10 leather, 2 bone glue and 5 rope(including cost for building the cornerpost and gate). However, this will require massive strength and most likely the aid of a Battering Ram.(unless you have a LOT of bone glue it isn't advised it as the battering ram breaks very often and takes around 3+ bone glue to fully repair.) *Another way to save a lot of leather, bone-glue, and rope; Make your base in sections, if you want to make gates for such as the smith's place or the lawspeaker's, make one big box and using cornerposts section out what you want sectioned off. Like a spiderweb design is the best example. *the palisade is best for keeping out newbs but others will try and break it! *IMPORTANT: After completely building your wall it is recommended to seal off all the cornerposts as to prevent griefers who want to extend your wall to block the entrance. Thus sealing in your base. And also to have all the supplies to create a battering ram from inside your walls just in case you are sealed in.